1. Field
The present disclosure relates to computer-generated animation and, more specifically, to optimizing the evaluation of a dependency graph for computer-generated animation.
2. Related Art
Media productions typically use dependency graphs to render, animate, or otherwise describe a scene in an animation. The dependency graphs can include a system of interconnected nodes that perform computations on input data, such as input attributes, and produce output data, such as output attributes. A node may have multiple input attributes and multiple output attributes, as well as other attributes.
As media productions create more realistic animations, the complexity and the number of nodes in the dependency graphs used to support these animations also increase. As a result, the time and computational resources required to evaluate these dependency graphs also typically increase. Accordingly, there is a need to optimize the evaluation of dependency graphs.